


The Last Dragons

by lilacs_with_lavender



Series: ||~ Jonerys Restoration ~|| [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dragon Shapeshifters au, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I really hope you like this chin, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow's Name is Jaehaerys, Jon and Daenerys are twins, Jonerys Secret Santa, Jonerys Secret Santa 2019, Jonerys Unites, Kinda, King Jon Snow, Mating Bond, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Secret Santa, Sibling Incest, Smut, Targaryen Restoration, Targlings (ASoIaF), Twincest, they're both in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacs_with_lavender/pseuds/lilacs_with_lavender
Summary: Once upon a time, in a land far away, twins Daenerys and Jaehaerys are split apart at a young age. The last of a rare race of dragon shapeshifters who have long defended the realm of Westeros from evil. To protect them and keep their strange powers secret, the royal family sent one twin south to Dorne and the other north to Winterfell.However, when both return to the capital strange dreams begin to haunt them. Dreams that brothers and sisters should not have about each other. It’s soon made clear that in order to save themselves and their kingdom, Jon and Dany must toss aside any qualms they might have, and mate.
Relationships: Jaehaerys Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: ||~ Jonerys Restoration ~|| [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366090
Comments: 34
Kudos: 125





	The Last Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mywishingglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywishingglass/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS CHIN!!!
> 
> I love and adore you so much girly and I squealed when I got you for Secret Santa! I thought for sure it was rigged or something! But it was luck of the draw and I'm so happy you get to enjoy something I wrote especially for you!
> 
> I really hope you like it, hell I hope everyone likes it! But just for some context, Chin asked for a fairy tale au where Jon and Dany are twins! This is what my mad muse cooked up so I hope everyone finds it somewhat entertaining...
> 
> Jonerys Secret Santa was SO fun and I definitely recommend it to anyone who was thinking of participating this year but didn't. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys this weirdness (especially you girlfriend),  
> ~ Lilacs

**Dany I**

The breeze from the sea smelled of salt, and it whipped the princess’s silver hair back and forth, tangling the strands further. Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen could not bring herself to care. She felt like she was flying at times like these when she was saddled on her silver mare and sprinting over the white sand dunes of her adopted home. The only feeling that could compare to this was when she shifted… but that had not happened in an age.

She willed the somewhat sad thought from her mind, conjuring an image of the white scaled wings that graced her draconian form. But with the image came the memory of her mother's chiding words whenever she spared time to visit her only daughter. 

_ “You must keep your shifting a secret Daenerys… you and your brother are the last of your kind.” _

But Queen Rhaella had last seen her daughter when she was thirteen, a skinny little girl who dreamt of happily ever afters and handsome princes on horseback. A little girl who had loved nothing more than to shift and fly over the wide reaches of Westeros, her superior reptilian eyes taking in every detail the realm had to offer. A naive little girl who would write her twin brother every week in the hopes that he would respond… just once.

But Jae never wrote to her. Never comforted her with kind words from afar as she had tried her hardest to fit in with the Dornish. Never told her stories about how life was in the North. Never told her he  _ missed her _ . 

She had stopped writing eventually. And when Dorne’s council had forbidden her from shifting she had accepted meekly, in the hopes it would ingratiate her position to her ‘protectors’. Protectors who, this far away from her family’s power in the capital, had been more akin to captors than a second family. Everyone except the Dornish crown princess treated her as a foreigner. The insane dragon-like Targaryen who often screamed in her sleep and shook uncontrollably.

These days Dany only felt free upon her Silver.

<~~>

That night when her adoptive sister Arianne brought her a letter from the capital, Dany could see in her sad brown eyes that it did not bring good tidings. When the princess sat at her vanity and broke the wax seal engraved with three dragons her lavender eyes flicked across the black script quickly, the light purple dimming to grey as moisture began to trek down her cheeks, and her suspicions were proven true. 

Queen Rhaella had passed. Leaving only Rhaegar in her stead, poor poetic Rhaegar who since the time of her father’s death had wanted nothing more than a simple life away from the chaos of the capital. Dany wept silently, the light of her ornate lanterns glaring down at the impending funeral date… for which the former Queen’s only daughter would be expected to attend. 

Her emotions stifled her, the longing and grief she felt for the family she should’ve had… it all turned to anger in an instant. Anger at her parents for sending her so far away, anger at her twin for never being there… anger at the whole damn lot of them. 

Daenerys was so angry she wanted to yell, to scream, to  _ roar _ . As soon as her thoughts turned to Jae she felt her dragon clawing its way up her throat, desperate to be rid of the weak human shell that she had inhabited for the past four years. Desperate to find her pathetic twin brother and  _ burn him  _ **_alive._ ** Dany choked and gasped, her head hitting the richly carpeted floor with a thud as her body fought to keep her own nature in check. Her limbs thrashed and the simple blue gown she had been wearing quickly dampened with sweat. Images of blood and red flesh consuming her vision.

She must have screamed at some point because Arianne was there in an instant, the Dornish princess holding down her sister’s limbs and clutching her to her chest. 

This time was notably worse than the others, the shaking intensifying and her reaction to a warm body nearby so visceral that for a moment Daenerys could feel her teeth extending… and  _ sharpening. _ But then it passed. And she collapsed into her sister’s arms, purple eyes unfocused as the older girl stroked her silver hair back and away from the sweat that slicked her pale forehead.

“Ari… I can’t go back, I don’t think I’ll be able to control it...”

Gods she hated how weak she sounded.

Her sister tightened her grasp on Daenerys however, the smell of the many scented oils in her hair soothing Dany’s frazzled nerves.

“We’ll go together. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

For once Daenerys Stormborn was too tired to argue.

<~~>

**Jon I**

He couldn’t stand the air here. It was thick with smog and smelled of mildew, and it was nothing like the biting freshness of that he’d grown accustomed to in the North. 

The carriage rattled along in silence, the air heavy with the grief Jaehaerys Targaryen should be feeling. In truth, Jon didn’t remember much of his mother or father… he barely recalled Rhaegar. And as for Dany… even if he did remember her he often chose not to. Some things were easier to forget. Not a single Valyrian had visited him since Rhaegar had brought him north when he was ten years of age. Eight years had passed and Jon had tried his best to forget them all, passing off the excuse that his exile was for his own ‘protection’ and growing more bitter as the years wore on. 

Instead, he embraced the North. It’s people and it’s customs. He’d accepted the Northern name his cousins had bestowed upon him and had even developed the customary brogue of a Northman. Jon knew none of these subtle changes would go over well with his Valyrian family, but he hadn’t cared. They hadn’t been there. So what if he thought of himself as more of a Northman than a descendant of Dragon riders? Not like the other Targaryens had tried to stop him.

They hadn’t visited.  _ Dany hadn’t visited.  _ He would’ve been fine with even a letter or two maybe once a year but that was apparently too much to ask of his twin sister. 

_ The twin sister who hadn’t bothered to visit for eight years. _

It wasn’t that he hadn’t grown up well-loved by his northern cousins. Arya had even accompanied him South, much to the chagrin of Lord and Lady Stark, and sat beside him proudly now in the carriage. The only sliver of support to be found in the gloom of the encroaching capital city. On the whole, Jon couldn’t wait to be done with this whole affair. 

_ As soon as we’re free of the city I’ll shift and go for a nice long flight. _

That never failed to calm him and discourage his occasional explosions of the trademark Targaryen temper. It was why he had been able to survive years under Lady Stark’s cold gaze, the fact that he would always be higher on the royal line of succession than her own children always eating at her self-esteem. None of that shit mattered when he was  _ up there. _ Great black wings spread wide, his maw gaping open and the wind making his orange irises stream.

The next week he would be unable to shift. Too enclosed and too watched by the court to release the pent up frustration his uncaring family constantly caused him. Unless of course, he could sneak out in the dead of night... Jon sighed and resumed carving a dragon into the carriage’s spruce door with his hunting knife. 

_ Yes, this funeral was truly going to be miserable, nothing to look forward to whatsoever. _

Yet try as he might, Jon could not shut up the stubborn part of his consciousness that grew more and more excited as they neared the Red Keep. The part of him that longed for the other half of his soul. The half that he’d been missing for eight long lonely years.

<~~>

When they’re finally left alone to settle in their rooms it’s all Jon can do to pull off his boots and cloak before sinking into the luxurious bed awaiting him in the center of one of the several lavish rooms they’ve been given. He’d told Arya to occupy herself within the room but he knew for certain she would venture out to explore the castle in spite of his wishes. The thought worried him briefly, but the pull of deep sleep seduced his travel worn mind and body, dragging him down into thick and comforting darkness.

<~~>

_ “You know I missed you the most out of all of them?” _

_ She was beautiful, her head tilted to squint at him in the midday sun. _

_ “Out of all of them it was you I missed Jae, our talks, our adventures, and your touch.” _

_ He must have looked surprised because she laughed. A clear, pretty sound that he had almost forgotten. _

_ “Yes your touch I missed most. The way you would hold my hand under the table when father was mad… the kiss you gave me on the forehead before you left for the North.” _

_ Her purple eyes grew sad and Jon wished to the gods he could reach out and comfort her, but an invisible puppet master held his strings taunt. He could do nothing but watch as his sister looked out over the grassy field, the sunlight turning her heart shaped face to gold. _

_ “Be patient with me Jae. I will be bitter…” _

_ Finally he managed to force words from his mouth. _

_ “But why? I want to touch you again… for real.” _

_ He blushed at how green and young he sounded but it was true… he wanted nothing more than to touch her again. _

_ “Do it now Jaehaerys, the only thing stopping you is  _ **_yourself_ ** _.” _

_ Jon loved the way his full name sounded on her lips, loved it so much that when he broke free of his strings and brought her mouth to his, he kissed her until she said it again. And again.  _

<~~>

Jon woke up in a cold sweat, the moon glowing bright outside the window as he tried to gather the remnants of his strange dream. Dany had been there.  _ His Dany.  _

Older and more beautiful but just the same, her voice soothing and understanding, her eyes bright and happy, her lips soft and sweet and-

_ Seven fucking hells. _

He had kissed her. In his dream! And by the gods he had enjoyed it!

_ What kind of sick fuck are you Jon?! _

The young Targaryen then tried to mentally chastise his brain for having such a dream. That could never  _ ever  _ happen again. 

But as he drifted off again to the memory of her imaginary taste and tongue… gods help him he  _ really  _ wished it would happen again.

<~~>

When the guards escorted them out onto the terrace for the ceremony Jon was uncomfortable, the red stone fortress too high and enclosing for him not to feel trapped. The whole thing was so foreign and strange that Jon found even Arya was in distress, gripping his hand discreetly as the menacing-looking guards surrounded the large crowd of well-dressed nobles. 

He tried his best to keep both of them on the outskirts of the throng but to the dragon prince’s dismay, they were slowly crushed to the front. Crowding close to a cordoned off lane of crushed red velvet scattered with white rose petals. Jon kept his head down, focusing on his little sister’s face, her distress quickly turning to curiosity at the presence of so many new sights and smells. 

_ At least one of us is enjoying themselves,  _ he thought wryly. 

While fidgeting with the silver Targaryen pin that fastened his black fur cloak, a splash of white in the sea of black caught his eye. As soon as Jon turned to look, however, he instantly regretted doing so. 

The woman opposite him was standing closer to the carpeted path than any other, her body dripping in silver jewelry and wrapped in a white chiffon gown. The tiny white flowers in her silver hair seemed to have fallen there by accident, the freshwater pearls sprinkled over her akin to how one would decorate a dessert. 

_ And what a delicious looking dessert... _

Jon cursed himself inwardly.

_ Nice. Eyeing up a lady while at your mother’s funeral. Fantastic job Jaehaerys. _

But her eyes were downcast, her hands clasped in front of her full skirt as she hid her eyes from his view. She looked prettier than any painting or lusty fantasy Jon had ever seen in his short life. She looked so demure…  _ so innocent _ … so-

The woman’s eyes snapped up to meet his so suddenly that Jon nearly stumbled into the path of the Queen’s funeral procession. Her eyes were a blazing violet he knew all too well. It was the gaze that haunted his dreams, waking and otherwise. Standing across from him she looked at him with such unabashed  _ hatred _ , in a split second every assumption he had made about her was dashed to bits. Jon could barely focus as his mother’s lacquered black coffin passed in and out of view, his whole world was fixated on the woman not but two feet from him. A woman utterly different from the one that had appeared in his dreams the night before.

Here was a woman men bowed before. Here was a woman men begged for. Here was his  _ twin sister. _

<~~>

  
  


**Dany II**

  
  
  
  


Daenerys paced in her quarters anxiously, wringing the fine white fabric of her gown nervously as her thoughts grew more and more chaotic. With Arianne already traveling back to Dorne she was left alone to mull over the events of the day, her mind exaggerating every detail until she was so nervous she could barely think straight.

Jae had looked at her, right away! And gods she had looked at him right back, an intense ardor overtaking her so quickly that it was a wonder she had held her ground! No one had that effect on her… her dragon had been ready to burst forth in the middle of the terrace! 

But the thing that had her chewing her lip fervently now was the dream she remembered having the night of their arrival. She had all but forgotten it, as one often does with dreams, but as soon as her gaze had classed with Jae’s it had come rushing back. The false memory of his touch against her bare skin causing her to shiver as she stood beside the roaring fire. 

She tried to vanquish the yearning she felt for his touch but nothing could banish the memory of how  _ good  _ he had felt against her. The ominous question she had been trying to answer now permeating her mind ominously.

Had she stared at him with hatred today? Or had it been lust?

  
  


<~~>

  
  


Dany could not believe her brother. Her  _ older  _ brother that is. 

“Rhaegar what in Balerion’s name are you speaking of?!”

Her gaunt-faced older brother raised both elegant hands in defense.

“Dany dear please just think about it, the people would prefer a shifter on the throne!”

She turned to the nearby chaise and raised an embroidered cushion threateningly at him, her hair coming down in strands from its twisted updo. 

“You are NOT abdicating! Who will rule Rhaegar?! I haven’t shifted in ages! Because YOU and mother sent me away!”

He stepped closer to her and Dany could tell he was giving her a moment to catch her breath, for which she was thankful. He placed both hands on her shoulders and she lowered the pillow slowly. 

“You know this is for the best little sister. I was never cut out to be King.” 

Dany knew. She sniffled and dropped the pillow, balancing on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around the taller Targaryen. She supposed some part of her had always known her musically inclined older brother would never want to rule. But that left her and…

“What do you intend to do with Jae?”

Her brother ran a hand over the low ponytail he wore, his smile turning sheepish as he tugged at the collar of his embroidered tunic. Daenerys squinted at him, suspicion and impatience tainting her tone when she spoke again.

“Rhaegar I’m not the only shifter in Westeros. What. Do you. Intend. To do. With Jae?”

“Well, Dany you both are the last of your kind… and um well Westeros needs shifters to protect it-”

Her white slippered foot tapped the floor impatiently. She watched as his eyes darted this way and that, her anxiety mounting at his avoidance of the truth. The tense silence stretching on until Daenerys practically shouted,

“Yes and?! Get to the point!”

Rhaegar winced and word vomited before she could continue to berate him.

“YouandJaearegoingtobebetrothed.”

The Dragon princess blinked, the room started to spin slightly as Rhaegar’s words sunk in.

“Dany, the inescapable truth is that you two need to have children together. Then the chance of another shifter being born will increase exponentially! Not to mention our Kingdom will be the envy of every other in the land! Just think of it! A royal family of shifters! No one would dare attack us ever again!”

Her white dress suddenly felt too tight, her breathing quickened as Rhaegar’s words of  _ marriage  _ and  _ children  _ continued to echo in her ears.  _ No no no _ . The things she felt for her twin scared her, and she did not even know him after eight years apart! 

_ This cannot happen. I’m not ready. I barely know him. _

Daenerys for once did not want to stop what was happening, the transformation process taking control of her body, clashing and canceling out her anxiety-ridden human thoughts.

Rhaegar’s voice became unintelligible when her ears began to elongate, her nails sharpening and her incisors extending as she staggered to the stone balcony. The artful way in which Arianne had wrapped her inside her dress this morning was all for not as the fabric stretched and ripped, making way for glistening pearl white spines and scales, breaking through the surface of her skin. 

Daenerys tried to scream, but a roar emerged instead, her human form long gone as her wings burst forth and she leapt from the balcony. Shouts arose from the castle but she could not hear them, her fat pupils still adjusting to the moonlight that had befallen the forest beyond her childhood home. 

In two great flaps of her iridescent wings, the princess had perched on a rocky ledge overlooking the vast forest behind the human Kingdom. She shook her head with a growl, the spines on her face itching and her great twisted horns gnarling as the transformation completed itself.

_ Gods she was  _ **_hungry_ ** _.  _

The urge to feel flesh between her teeth and claws grew so strong that her keen nostrils began to pick out the scent of every creature with enough meat to fill her stomach. Closing her violet eyes the dragoness decided on the scent of a large elk deep within the woods, her gaping mouth begining to water as she took flight. 

_ Why had she been in such distress before?  _

Daenerys stretched her wings as she circled the clearing where her prey waited, deciding quickly that whatever had been bothering her was nowhere near as important as  _ food. _

She dove from the sky like a thousand-ton eagle, razor-sharp claws extended and grasping for her target, the moon the only witness to her silent kill as her knife-like talons found purchase. There was a brief struggle as she threw the animal to the ground, it’s life’s blood seeping slowly onto the grass as she bent before her kill. 

Just as she tore into the prize however a strange scent permeated her senses, distracting from the wonderful taste of fresh meat on her tongue. 

Dany paused in her feasting, her head raising up and her fringed ears perking at the slight movement she picked up. When she took a proper sniff her instincts kicked in so suddenly the pearl white dragon snarled.

_ A male. _

As far as Daenerys was concerned, this was  _ her  _ territory, and this was  _ her  _ kill. Her wings straightened at the thought of an enemy, her tail swishing to and fro agitatedly as the scent grew stronger. It was foreign. Cold… like smoke and… pine needles and… something familiar. Another instinctual voice joined the first as the scent enveloped the clearing.

_ A mate. _

But before her human consciousness could analyze this assumption the dragoness growled low in her throat, identifying the source of the smell as a pair of luminescent red eyes. Her warning growl growing in timbre when the owner of the eyes emerged, a great black beast that melted from the tree line’s shadows. 

He was huge, his horns a head or so taller than Danys as he crept towards her carefully, his wings shorter than hers but thicker, the spines along his back glinting sharply in the moon’s glow. Every inch of him was black as night and lethal, his pupils widening as he took her in.    
  
Daenerys didn’t know whether to be terrified in the presence of a dragon bigger than herself, furious at an enemy encroaching on her kill or aroused in the presence of a male as impressive as this one. Her draconic instincts, however, decided for her. She felt her snarling stop, raising her snout away from him instead and back towards her kill pretending to ignore the black dragon’s presence while simultaneously tinging the air with her pheromones. 

He noticed immediately, a low snarl letting her know he’d gotten the message loud and clear. The princess turned to face him again, her elegant neck arched imperiously as he backed off. Instead of lashing out however he cocked his head quite adorably and rose into the air hesitantly, looking back to ensure she followed. Dany leapt into the air without a second thought, her body instinctively arching and circling around his in a complex courting ritual while he did the same. It felt  _ wonderful. _

They tumbled through the cloudless sky with abandonment and Daenerys felt as if she had known the black fire drake all her life, their movements so in sync that she roared her happiness to the heavens, delighting in finding a mate of equal prowess. As their dance grew into a frenzy of blurred movement she knew the ritual was drawing to a close, the pair of them turning mid-air to dive straight towards the clearing. 

At such breakneck speed, Dany thought they looked like two streaks of color spiraling down from the sky, one bright as day and one black as night, their courtship drawing to a close as they neared the ground. 

  
But when her opal colored claws touched the ground, a full-body shiver overcame the dragoness, her breathing growing short as her yet to be consummated mate drew closer. Suddenly Daenerys’s mind tore in two as her claws retracted, her teeth dulling and her horns shrinking as the two parts of her warred internally. 

_ No! Not yet! Not now! We aren’t finished- _

The beautiful beast she had been crumpled to the ground. Her scales melting into her skin and her huge wings wrapping around her to form a thin pearl-colored nightgown. Daenerys groaned in pain as her eyes shrank, the world losing some of its color and her senses dulling considerably when her snout collapsed back into a human nose. 

By the time Dany’s spiral horns had retreated into her scalp and her silver hair tumbled loosely down her bare shoulders she had completely forgotten the other dragon. Laying instead on the clearing’s soft carpet of grass in shock. She had missed shifting. That feeling of absolute  _ freedom  _ that couldn’t be experienced anywhere else. The thrill of the hunt! 

_ Gods I have to do that again. _

Suddenly the moonlight was blocked and the dragon princess screeched, her voice processing the sight before her mind did. The black dragon was still there, and the magnificent thing was staring at her with wide eyes.

So she reached up tentatively and let him press his leathery black snout to her hand, her brain too tired to puzzle out the logical aspects of the whole situation. There was no way in all the seven hells this thing was real, a true dragon this close to humans? There had never been a documented incident of such a thing happening in the history of Westeros! 

Unless... 

Daenerys recoiled just as the drake began to chuff in delight from her scratches. He opened both eyes and looked up at her curiously dark horns tilted as he nuzzled her again. 

_ Oh by Balerion you’ve got to be kidding me.  _

“ _...Jae? _ ”

The beast froze, a whine clawing its way out of his throat as she watched him shift. The process painful to watch as those tall horns retracted and the glittering obsidian scales morphed into dark trousers.

When her twin brother opened his eyes they were still dragon-like, studying her for a tense few seconds before striding towards her angrily. Daenerys tensed when he stopped a breadth from her bare feet. She had thought him comely at the funeral but here, with her dragon’s blood still running hot and his bare chest inches away from her shift, Dany’s conscious grappled with muddled feelings; pent up anger and lust being foremost in her thoughts.

Her twin seemed to be doing the same. His dark curls a mess and his eyes darting from her barely covered form to her wild hair and back to her even wilder eyes. Jaehaerys spoke first.

“You never once visited.”

The princess’s emotions decided between the two, anger bursting forth like a summer storm, unleashed with that single comment.

“How  _ dare  _ you! I wrote to you for years and I never  _ once  _ received a reply!”

At this his anger quickly turned to confusion, the muscle in his jaw jumping as he stared her down.   
  


“I never received any letters.”

“Well, I was never invited to visit!”

“Neither was I!”

She threw her arms up in exasperation at his retort, lilac eyes narrowing as she examined his expression and saw only honest pain, raw and real like her own. Her twin seemed to understand at the same time she did, taking her hand in his grasp tentatively as his deep grey eyes met hers. Daenerys was strangely calmed by the action, the anger fading as he spoke calmly this time.

“It seems that many have plotted to keep us apart.”

The dragon princess nodded slowly, her heart panging painfully at her twin’s next words.

“I know I may not have been there for you… and I am so sorry Dany. But no matter how much I tried, I never did stop missing you during the years we were apart.”

As soon as her name left his lips she was crying, reaching out and hugging him so tightly that when his arms wrapped around her, it was like she could feel the other half of her soul sliding into place.

<~~>

**Jon II**

They stayed like that for what seemed like ages. Mumbling apologies into each other's hair and simply enjoying the feeling of being with one another after so long. 

It was only when they had lain back in the grass side by side for a time that something strange happened to Jon. He hadn’t shifted, and yet his mouth started to water and his pupils dilated, instinctively sniffing the air for the source of a new delectable scent. 

“Dany do you smell th- mmph!”

His twin sister had leaned over him in the soft grass and kissed him full on the lips. And for a single blissful second, Jon had kissed her back. But then he pulled back and set his hands firmly on her shoulders, keeping an arms-length between them.

“Daenerys what are you doing?”

Her eyes were flickering he realized, the pupils expanding and contracting as she practically panted with what he assumed was desire. His nails sharpening slightly at the sight of her, his teeth involuntarily lengthening until he shook himself out of the stupor. But then Dany was running her hands up his scarred chest slowly, her voice husky when she spoke.

“We must be  _ mated  _ Jon, the last shifters in Westeros… I need to have you, the courtship ritual i-it’s incomplete.”

Some sane human part of him whispered that everything about what his twin had just said was wrong. But the rest of him. The dragon in him… hell the  _ Targaryen  _ in him screamed that she was right. His mind shifted between instinct and reason, his grip on her shoulders sliding down to her waist as Daenerys straddled him in the grass. When he spoke, his voice was so accented with lust he hardly recognized it.

“Yes, you I- we need to… I want to  _ feel  _ you.”

She kissed him again,  _ harder  _ purposely pulling at his hair like she knew  _ exactly  _ what would provoke his dragon. And he tried so hard to control it, really he did… but then she whispered in his ear and urged him to let go,

“We are  _ dragons  _ Jae, dragons are not gentle.”

And he groaned, rough hands pulling and eventually ripping her flimsy shift from around her, the sight of her perky breasts in the moonlight enough to trigger a feral growl from somewhere within him. He latched onto a nipple and let her have it, biting and tugging while he caressed it’s twin with his free hand. 

The little bit of sane human left inside of him briefly worried that he was hurting her somehow, but then Jon looked up and her eyes looked black in the moonlight, the lust stamped on her face almost feral. Seven hells he had to taste her, desperately, the smell of her causing his tongue and teeth to lengthen as he kissed and bit his way down her abdomen. When he reached his goal he wasted no time, the dragon now fully in control as he thrust his tongue inside of her without preamble, restraining her thighs with both hands as she writhed in the bed of long grass. 

Nothing compared to the taste of her, honey and bitter pear that he couldn’t get enough of. Using two rough fingers to pry her folds open he delved deeper, her moans and cries only prompting him to lap up as much of her succulent juices as possible.

When her body began to shudder and shake above him a part of him registered that she was close, extricating his tongue from within her and instead using his now sharpened teeth to tug at her clit. Daenerys came with an anguished cry, mewling as he eagerly drank the resurgence of juices that had accompanied her climax. 

“Jae… Jaehaerys… enough.  _ Please _ .”

Her begging got his attention, strangely the sound of his true name on her lips felt  _ right _ . His human mind surfacing as he pulled away from her and admired the sight before him. She was bare save for the tattered nightgown, her moon glow skin flushed with exertion and her eyes wide. His sister looked as if she had just realized where she was, those beautiful eyes panicking as she looked between her state of undress and his obvious erection.

“I’m sorry- I shouldn’t have, this isn’t right. I don’t know what came over me I just-”

_ She was regretting this? Now?! _

“Daenerys you and I are meant for each other and no one else. It’s clear that our dragon selves know this already.”

His twin shook her head frantically, seemingly afraid of the dark look Jon knew he was giving her naked body.

“B-But Jae think about it! This is  _ wrong! _ ”

He snarled and her dragon rose to the challenge, the sound of Dany’s hiss reverberating in his brain, but he saw her mouth begin to water when he moved to take off his trousers, her instincts betrayed her… just as his had.

“Your dragon knows her mate Daenerys, you can’t deny  _ us _ .”

Jon watched her struggle to contain it, her teeth elongating as her eyes began to flicker, dilating and widening than going back. She couldn’t decide, that much was obvious. 

So he decided for her.

The Targaryen prince approached her slowly, furtively, flinching when she lashed out every now and then, nails sharpening to claws as he circled her. Then he stood before her reclining form and removed his pants completely, watching in satisfaction as her pupils widened… and the dragon won. 

He was on his back in a split second, the grass tickling his bare skin as she took his lips in a bruising kiss. Jon’s claw-like nails found their way into her hair, applying pressure to the back of her scalp until she arched her neck back. Her pelvis was grinding against his deliciously and that smooth expanse of neck was exposed to the moonlight perfectly… his teeth grazing the pristine skin and she shivered. 

“ _ Inside me” _

<~~>

Her hunger was intense that she was acutely aware of her body calling out for a taste of him. All of him, really. But the closer he drew to her entrance the more she could feel herself almost drooling and her cunt started to throb at the realization that she would have him inside her soon.

He tried to flip them and she snarled, baring her fangs and struggling atop him, wanting to make him submit, but he surged up at the same time and their bodies collided in the middle of the clearing. She found herself pinned against the soft earth, his hands holding hers forcefully and she felt his beard scratch against her skin as he scented her. 

The long pull of his breath against her skin caused an involuntary moan to erupt from her. She was incensed. She kicked him off not knowing what to do with the need to have him inside her  _ consuming her _ . Dany managed to get astride her brother again, admiring his handsome face in the moonlight, and relaxing slightly as his cock brushed her folds. 

_ Finally. _

She made to ease him into her but Daenerys had underestimated her mate’s strength. She found them reversed, her body beneath his and her arms held in his right grasped over her head. It caused her fury to intensify as she bucked and struggled beneath him, but then her body froze as she felt his teeth, his canines skimming along her neck. Dany almost came again. 

“If I bite you Daenerys we’re mated for life… dragons mate for life.”

He was breathing hard and her eyes were half closed, the sensation of his breath in her ear enough to make her sigh against him. Suddenly his length was at her opening and Dany trembled, nodding like a mad woman at the thought of them being mated, at the thought of  _ ruling  _ with her brother by her side.

She moaned, loud and long when he surged forward, bracing her hands on his chest so she could feel a rumble beneath her fingers. He gripped her hips, digging his fingers deep into the flesh, and began thrusting up into her hard. She dropped her head back as his head hit her womb. 

She was digging her nails into his flesh, tearing at him, knowing she had ripped the skin but mot caring. The Dragon was in full control and Daenerys felt him marking to her neck but she couldn’t care less, she would treasure the bites signifying their union. She tightened the muscles of her cunt and heard him growl as he gripped her hips and thrust harder and faster. 

Suddenly she was gone, the wave of pleasure creating as her body tightened around him and she came, screaming his name into the empty clearing. 

The dragon princess could feel him come inside her, every thrust of his cock was hers to experience. She fell on top of him, luxuriating in the feel of his seed filling her, unsure if she would ever be able to move again. And she drifted off that way, in his arms under the light of the stars, comforted in the knowledge that at last, she was  _ home _ .

<~~>

_ One long and arduous year passed before the prince and princess of the Kingdom of Westeros were wed, the public taking time to adjust to the concept of two shifters as their rulers. Once married, however, the two became the most beloved of all Targaryens, the young King Rhaegar content to abdicate the throne and live a simple life in the country with his young wife from the North. _

_ The King and Queen’s rule was long and glorious, and before long they gave birth to more shifters, dragons who would grow to protect the land for years to come. The Kingdom of Westeros enjoyed centuries of peace and prosperity. And as for Queen Daenerys and King Jaehaerys, they lived happily ever after with their seven children and their seven dragons.  _

_ <~~> _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Whew! How was that? Before you go and leave me some feedback below ;) I have a quick question!
> 
> Would anyone here be interested in a Jonerys Assassin's Creed AU? I know that sounds wild but no one has done it to my knowledge and I'd love to know if there's an audience for that sort of thing!
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading! Now scram, go have a Merry Christmas and let me hear your thoughts down below <3  
> ~ L


End file.
